MammalLands The 2nd
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A big sequel to the first story (MammalLands) I made a year ago or two. Hope you guys will enjoy it as it is much more improved than the first one and I hope you all enjoy it!
1. How A Reunion Should Not Go

-10 Year Later-

Pandora still was Pandora. The place being filled with Psychos and Bandits and being a mix of beauty but sheer terror as well. Some monsters that lived in this planet have started to slowly go close to extinction due to the mammals having to survive off of killing and eating the meat of the creatures. The Skags still are around. Those things breed like rabbits after all. Still with Pandora things were changing besides the population of monsters. A huge utopia like city was coming to overthrow Handsome Jack's original city after standing tall and proud for so many years. The new city was to be bigger and better and shinier. A new forest like area was being formed due to vegetation starting to grow. New regions of this planet were being claimed by civilization to have it be a settlement. The times were changing drastically.

Deep in the center of The Rust Commons West and Dahl Headlands is a settlement that was growing and expanding as the years had went by. Slowly but surely, New Haven was seeming to become safe. Bandits attack it yes but they are stopped by the security of the place. Everyone worked as a team. As the mammals started to work on building new homes so the people will not sleep on bed rolls or on couches laid across the streets, a dark gray female wolf walk past mammals. Having on her dark black shades with her dark red tank top and dark blue jeans. The spring was here and the heat was coming in quickly. No more winter fur or clothing. She walked down with mammals avoiding her.

She was a tough cookie they say. A cookie full of razors and bent rusty nails. Even if she didn't kill you, the fear would drive you insane. She was always getting her targets killed. She walked down over to a small but popular bar. 'Moxxi's Red Light' Of course the attractive and hot female Moxxi herself didn't show here yet, but still at least they got a hot bartender that is close to her. Only in dreams could the males and females see that creepy yet hot clown lady.

She walked through the opened door with her looking around to see the place being packed. Mammals drinking and celebrating their good times, their bad times, or just how much progress they made. She looked around to see only mammals talking and being together. As buddies or couples. She growled slightly under her breath as it feels like this wasn't the right place. She still had the feeling of not giving up easily. So the wolf walks over to the bartender. The wolf seemed a little older with the cougar looking to look like Moxxi herself seemed young with clean fur and having to look pretty. The wolf coughed for her attention.

"Oh hey. What can I get for you today?" The bartender asks nicely as she cleans a mug with a clean rag she picked up as she was ready to serve for the drink.

"I'm looking for someone. They call her 'The Mammal With Clean Paws'" The wolf said with quickly noticing the bartender understanding fully who she was talking about. She points the wolf over at a table by the right with her looking over to a lonely mammal sitting there. A red panda female. The wolf thanked the bartender and walked over to her as she passes through the guys and gals to get to the mammal.

From there the red panda was drinking orange juice on her fifth cup. Taking it like a champ as it seems. She sighed softly. The red panda herself looked somewhat of a normal mammal. Lightish brown eyes. Dark brown hair. A white nuzzle with her arms and legs being black furred. Her face being a dark like red with her tail being almost the same redness as her face with light looking reddish stripes. She was an unusual red panda. Yet looking like a saint. She chug down her glass with her wearing a turquoise tank top with light red short jeans as she took a sigh. From there she sees the older wolf coming down to her.

The wolf sat down next to her to face her as she looked at the empty glasses. "You do love your orange juice."

The red panda smirked. "Well I gotta get my energy somehow. I got no time to get drunk." The two clearly knew of why the wolf was here. Pandora is mostly full of smart folk, even if it does involve something wicked. "So what brings you to me?"

The wolf went straight to the point. "I need your professionalism to help me." She looks over and puts her left paw on the table. "I know you can only do captures. Not once have you killed a single living soul. It's a rarity, but thank god I found someone like you."

"So I guess you want me to capture someone and bring them to you?" The red panda being a hunter and capturing mammals was indeed rare. Many mammals prefer to kill one another for stealing a gun, or robbing a bank, or even someone taking a good roast Skag sandwich. Mammals wanting other mammals to be captured was like finding a diamond among fake diamonds. You never can see it and it is rare to find.

"Four mammals. I got all of their faces and information on these Echo Recorders. They are coming here to Pandora." The wolf continued to explain as the red panda listened. She explains to the hunter that these mammals are all coming over in the following days. One tomorrow, then the other the next day, then the next next day, and finally the next next next day. Four days to get all four of them. Simple and basic.

The hunter looked over to the Echo's to see the details, the faces, and the time of arrival. She was having it mezmorized in her head. "So what is in it for me?" With that said, she saw the wolf slowly starting to grin. It must be something big. Or terrifying. Maybe both.

"Your reward is a big one. You know what Vaults are right?" The red panda nodded at the wolf. She knew well what Vaults were, so the wolf would had just went on of the history for nothing. "Well, those four have the key to open one. Full of loot and treasure. Hell it be enough to get out of this place!"

The two stared at each other with the hunter rubbing her own chin. Having a thinking face to think of an idea. From there the wolf said of how much she would get out of it. Thirty-five percent of the loot from the Vault. Fair deal. Yet the hunter still scratched her chin.

"Give me thirty-nine percent and I will get these mammals for you." The red panda sounded serious but sternly fair. The wolf couldn't refuse an offer, especially since this was important to her. The deal was made. Yet one last thing had to be mentioned. "Before I do this, shall I call you ScarLady or do you actually have a name?" A joke but still she had to be tough against someone who looked and sounded tough. She called the wolf that since she sees a scar on the left cheek of her, showing she has been in some fights before and knows what she is doing.

"The name is Marcie." Marcie says as then it was the red panda's turn to show trust in this new partnership she was in. The name of the hunter being Katrice. "Katrice huh? Lovely name." The wolf slowly gets up as she takes off her glasses to expose her dark red eyes. Almost looking like blood. "I got stuff to do. When you capture one of them let me know. When you get the fourth one, I will be coming to get them."

"Where you want me to take them? To your place?" Katrice asked with Marcie shaking her head. She then pulls out another Echo Recorder with a map showing of the location that she and the targets will be at.

"In the Parched Fathoms there is a big red house I built. It's more of a safe house that keeps the Skags and Drifters away. You and them will be safe in there and you got all the MRE's for you and them to eat." Marcie was prepared. She must had planned this whole thing through out some time now. How long? No one knows. Katrice understood as she started to rest on her chair with the wolf bidding her farewell and letting her know to read the Echo Recorders for who they are and where they will be.

Katrice started to look over to the Echo Recorders. Taking a sigh with a smile. "One last job. Then I get us out of this waste of a planet." She takes the Echo's and starts to carry them as she pays the bartender a tip with the cougar thanking her as the red panda goes out. The smile of hers still showing. With the sun seeming to be extra brighter today.

-4 Days Later-

Diana was here. Walking down to the Parched Fathoms after having to have drove over to here.  
It has been far too long. Heck it all seemed like a faded memory. Yet it seemed so much as if she never left. Like the world still feels like home even though despite the fact she was only here for a short amount of time. The gang did go through the adventures but dang was it fun. Diana saw this as a reunion. To see how well her friends are doing in their lives. She has been busy. Dealing with her family in a new utopia with Hyperion no longer in control of it. It felt at ease on her mind as she returned to see her family. Her utopia. No longer in control of the big 'H'

She looks over to the big moon to still see 'Helios Two' still in development. It is almost complete and it is being better than ever it seems. Still the skunk didn't care. All she had in her mind was meeting her friends. She got a message from Waverly, who insisted to come down to discuss about another 'True Vault'. Diana had on a green shirt and camo shorts for the hot and dry environment. She wiped off some of the sand off of her glasses lens with her looking around for any sign of them. A fire. A gunshot. A huge welcome banner. Anything.

The only thing she could see was a big red looking shelter. "Huh. I guess they must be in there." No Bandit nor Psycho or anything mammal could survive this harsh region. They would be cooked like meat out here. The skunk noticed the shelter itself wasn't far off. So she walked. The Drifters seemed to be nowhere near in sight. No vibrations or nothing. It just feels total emptiness. Like the only thing left to see was Skags. And those things are weaker than a stick. She walk over on the sandy ground with her getting closer to the place. They obviously would be in there. It is both deemed safe and also good shade. Finally Diana can relax and see what her friends are doing.

The knocks on the door gently. No response. She does it again. Same answer. "Hello-gah!" Diana yelped in pain as she look over to her right leg to see a white dart having to stab her in the left leg. As if in seconds her vision started to feel woozy. Her leg and paw were starting to show nothing but blurs. Her legs felt weak with her starting to fall down to her right side. Her eyes starting to feel faint with the world looking as if everything is wavy like the ocean. The only thing that she could bear witness to was a tall red blob starting walk over to her. Diana's eyes starting to close to only show the darkness.

The skunk started to slowly open her tired aching eyes for her vision to slowly come out as blurry waves. Until after a couple of blinks she started to see clearly. Seeing nothing but a wooden table with empty light brown bags on it with plastic cups on the floor The wooden floor being the same color as the table. A dark oak. Diana tries to move but sees her legs were tied up with chains and her hands on her stomach being handcuffed as she was laying on the same said floor. She started to move hersit to where she got her upper body up and look around.

"About time you woke up." A male voice startled her as she looked over to the back of her. From there she saw a familiar blue face along with other faces.

"Holy shit Spazzie?" Diana called him by his other name since he only wants to be called that to protect his identity. She also noticed the crazy familiar looking 'Funny' hybrid Waverly.

"Hey Diana." Waverly said with her excitement as her tail wagged. She looked so young despite the fact she was an adult. Her same face and same fur looking as the first day they met her. Next to her was the rabbit they all know and love.

"Trish you got caught too?" Diana said with the rabbit nodding. The skunk also noticed their feet were tied up and handcuffed as well.

"Yeah. I got darted like the rest of the two." Trish explained as Diana looked around to see if the crazed mammal was there. "Relax, she just went out to get into contact with someone. Reception sucks at this place."

"I don't know who this mammal is but damn are they smart." Spazz said with him looking over to Diana. "She knew about where my 'Weapon Cube' was stashed!" The skunk tilted her head slightly from him speaking about this cube about weapons.

From there Waverly spoke up. "His sniper rifle that he holographicly deploys. Meanwhile that mammal putted some ring on me. It can't make me open any Elemental Vortex's." She growled from how she tried so many times yet can never seem to break the gray rock like ring glowing a light purple.

The four of them looked at each other, seeing if any one of them had some sort of plan. An idea? Something crazy to escape at least. Nothing.

"Well shit…" Diana said with her taking a breath. "Do we got anything to say out loud?"

Waverly raised up her paws. "Oh I do." She coughed slightly. "Ok. My name is not really Emery." The three companions look over to her with some confusion. "It really is Waverly. I thought we all was still doing fake names or something."

Despite the shock Diana tried to continue before Spazzie then interrupted. "Well I didn't get married. I got dumped."

Waverly and Trish gasped with Trish looking surprised. "Are you kidding me? What happened to that boyfriend of yours?"

"Dumped me and left me. So now that damned wedding ring is in the drawer in my room." He sighed sadly with Diana feeling sorry to hear about it. Then Trish took the spotlight.

"I got nothing to hide really." She fixes her glasses and adjusts them right. Diana then groaned and tells them she was talking about any sort of idea of a plan or, more importantly, why they are captured. The rest just shrugged with no idea of what to do. "Well I got nothing. I wish I had brought my shotgun with me."

With the four alone with their thoughts they had to think. Quick. As their minds trailed off to think of some smart like plan the door opened to which the group looks over to face who was going in the house. It was the mammal in red. It clearly was shown as to why Diana saw red. Head to toe was was nothing but a dark blood red color on this mammal. Right away the four of them knew what this stranger was wearing. Crimson Lancer Defender outfit. This was the Badass kind too. Glowing red lens. The right arm and shoulder having a shield on it that is only able to protect the right arm. The armor of it was bulletproof and tough to crack down. Even a missile could be stopped by this monstrous like armor. The helmet, the chest, and the legs and gloves. If you had one, you were the nightmare of every Bandit, Psycho, and even monsters. A walking death machine.

The mammal walked over to the table as it hopped up and sat down next to the empty MRE bags. Sitting there looking at the group. They couldn't see the face due to the helmet but they waited for it to respond. The size of the mad lad seemed almost bigger than Spazzie and Trish. Even close to beating Waverly's height as well. From there Diana asked it a simple question. "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

That Lance Defender just stood there. Looking over to the skunk who was ready to take a fighting chance. Even though by the side of the unknown mammals leg was a Patton revolver with scope included. From there it was time to let the mammal speak up. It's voice being of a deep echo as if it was in a cave.

"I am nobody."

(Zoosonas)  
Diana belongs to Skeleton-guys-and-ragdolls  
Spazzie belongs to me  
Waverly belongs to Feverwildehopps  
Trish belongs to Trashasaurusrex  
Katrice belongs to Msitubeatz


	2. A Question

The voice didn't faze them. Not one of them should any sign of being afraid or fearing the red Badass Defender. The only one who seemed to show any type of face was Spazzie with his look showing curiosity. His eyebrow raised in question. The one who noticed was Waverly as she scooted next to him to whisper what was wrong.

"That voice. It sounds familiar." Spazzie replies back in a whisper with Waverly showing her turn of being confused. "I mean that voice changer. That sounds like Hyperions Voice Box. Changes the voice of yours with just a click on a small button on a small box."

The Lancer shutted up the two by stopping its foot on the ground with a loud thud. Only for the two to look at the glowing red lens. "No more talking of stupidity and nonsense."

"Ok. Then explain to us why you captured us?" Diana shouted with her friends backing her up as they wanted to know as well. The Lancer just stare again. Looking at them all as it saw nothing but angry eyes.

It sighed. "Very well. My boss wants you four alive." From that said, the Vault Hunters look at each other to see if they know what the Lancer was talking about. Seemed no one knew.

"Ok. Well tell us why?" Trish stood in to get another answer from the Lancer who still was sitting on the table. The group then noticed the tail on the Lancer was armored as well. Still no idea of what kind of species it was.

"You all know of a Vault." The Lancer had said to them as then the group just felt a hint of worry. "The boss wants to know what was in it." With that Diana felt a hint of worry as did the others. Their guest somewhat noticed.

"Hey uhhhh. About that." Waverly says with her nervously chuckling with her looking at who will help talk with her.

"Well. That Vault Key pretty much exploded when the door shut." Diana said with the Lancer still looking at them. They couldn't tell if this mammal didn't care or was getting mad. No sign of any emotion because of that damned mask.

From there a soft yet demonic bear sounding like growl was made to which made Spazz feel terrified by it and holding on to Waverly. "Well if it is opened already, tell me what was in it." The Lancer said with anger sounding in its voice.

Trish just scruffed "Why should we tell you huh?"

"Because I will make sure everything is broken if you don't talk" The red stranger said with Spazzie gasping as he doesn't want his face to be ruined. His pretty face.

"Meh. Might as well rip off the finger with that power stopping ring on it." Waverly says in a smart-ass way with a grin as suddenly the Lancer gets off the table and lands on the floor with a hard thud due to how heavy the armor is.

The Lancer grabbed its paws and started to crack them as if it was ready to brawl. "I guess I got to get it out of your system." As the big armored mammal started to walk over, in an instinct type of mode, the skunk started to get up and starting to stand up with the look of being ready to attack even though she was cuffed and her feet were tied down.

Diana letted out a small growl with her eyes full of being ready to take this mammal down. "You dare lay a single finger on her or you will get it big time. She is just a kit!"

The mammal and the skunk seemed to be having some sort of stare down. Their eyes seeming to be glued to each other. As if one blinks the other wins. With that Spazz looked over to his feet and then to the legs of the mammal. He took a look over to Waverly and Trish who were nodding his head over whatever crazy scheme he had in his pocket. From that he took a sigh as in quick speed he moves his legs right towards the legs of the Lancer. The legs and feet of his came to a stop due to how tough and strong the legs were.

"GAH! Damn it how in the hell are you so strong!?" The blue rabbit yells in pain as he holds on to his legs while still trying to act tough. With the Lancer distracted, Diana quickly cups both of her paws to form a tennis ball shape with her swinging it right on the helmet of the red armored stranger. Direct hit.

The mask was swung off of the head with the armored piece hitting the wall with a loud thud and fall and rolling on to the floor. The mammal backs away to get itself organized and focusing. From there they finally saw the face. A gorgeous red panda being the tough and brual like brute. On her neck was a box that was strapped around her neck with her groaning in dizziness from the hit.

"I freaking knew it!" Spazz calls out with him being right of a Hyperion voice changer being the reason of her voice. With no time to react Diana quickly lunged forward to hold on to one of the red panda's arms and hold it as if her life depended on it. Soon Trish started to follow the same move the skunk did which took some trial and fail.

However She was stopped by Spazz who grabbed a hold of the armored mammals back and holding onto a piece of armor with all of his might. The red panda turns around to shake off her opponents. It could had worked if not for the fact of Trish using all of her sheer strength to break the chains of the handcuffs.

"HOW THE HELL?!" Waverly shouted in shocked and awe. "Why didn't you do that before?!"

"Well I had to wait for a moment like this!" Trish yells without keeping an eye on Waverly as her face focused on the red panda who is having herself and the skunk and bunny be slammed against the wall with Diana trying to grab the red pandas gun with Spazzie trying to blind her by covering one of his paws on the mammals eyes. With a scream of ancient warriors being called out, Trish runs towards the red panda and with the sheer brutal toughness from the tough rabbit she grabbed the red panda's waist and the group of them flew over to the table with it breaking nad having empty bags of MRE's fly across the room and plastic cups floating lightly on the floor with the table being broken into two.

Waverly just sat there with her dodging an empty MRE bag to not get hit by it. From there she sees the three of her friends pinning down the red panda with her struggling and growling with her sharp teeth showing. The crash was enough to break the skunk and rabbits chains but Trish meanwhile was helping to rip off the rope on their legs.

"Holy crap I can't believe you are a red panda. I-I mean you are so cute looking!" Spazzie couldn't believe it himself. Something like an innocent red panda could be so tough and yet so intimidating.

"What's it to ya huh?!" The red panda shouts angrily as she then feels the skunk start to grab her revolver and move back and so do the others with the two rabbits being behind Diana as she aims the gun at the red panda.

She aims it at her head. "Now. You are going to tell us who you are firstly." The red panda looked over to the skunk and saw she was dead serious.

The red panda sighed as if she had to accept it. "Katrice."

"Ok Katrice. Now explain to us who this boss of yours is?"

Katrice just chuckled at the three. "Sorry, but that is classified." Slowly she started to get herself up with Diana telling her to stop moving. Still nothing was stopping the red panda. The skunk wasn't going to keep yelling. She had her finger on the trigger. She went to pull it. It wasn't moving. She pressed again and yet it didn't fire as her friends were telling her to shoot.

"Idiots. I made it programed to not fire at me." Katrice spurts out before she quickly grabs the revolver out of Diana's paw with her aiming over at the four with Waverly just groaning.

"You know guys, you could had FREED ME AND I WOULD HAD USED MY EXPLOSIVE VORTEX!" Waverly says with Trish and Spazzie having to admit that it was somewhat a smarter idea to do than to having done this crazy stunt of theirs.

Katrice just looks over to them as Spazz looks over to Waverly with a hint of worry. "L-look. What do you want alright? Just don't hurt them or else ok? Leave them and Waverly out of this." Spazz was going into defensive mode again. Shocking his friends but even stunning the red panda.

"You think I like this job?" Katrice adds on. "I just want out of this crappy planet and you four are going to be helpful with getting me out of this nightmare disaster of a planet!" She aims the gun at the four. "Now I want only one question out of you. Tell me and I will consider what happens next."

This was a tough call. Trust a stranger who is pointing a gun at them? They could try but know that they might get darted and all for nothing. Spazz wouldn't allow Waverly to be harmed. With Trish stating how fighting right now might not even be good of an idea, even if the chances are higher. Diana had to think. Cooperate or attack. She was smart. SO of course she had to go for the only way that seemed fit. She spoke up "What's your offer?"

Katrice smiled with her mind still interested in a familiar question. "What was in the Vault?"

(Zoosonas)  
Diana - Skeleton-guys-and-ragdolls  
Spazzie - Me  
Waverly - Feverwildehopps  
Trish - Trashasaurusrex  
Katrice - Msitubeatz


	3. What Lies In the Vault

It felt odd. It felt somewhat of closure. The Bandit Technical vehicle was driving down with quick speed on the sand filled terrain. On the top of vehicle and holding on to the barrel of the turret was Waverly in her black shirt and dark jeans with her Tanto blade on her left paw. She was their eyes as inside of the multicolored of blue, purple, yellow, and brown Bandit was the rest of the Vault Hunters. Behind the wheel was Trish who still was eating the rest of the cooked Skag with one paw on the wheel with in the backseat being Spazzie and Diana looking at the map of the skunks ECHO.

"So we are getting pretty close." Spazz adds with him looking at the Vault Key, still surprised that it is a small wearable like dark gray ring that was emitting a purple glow. "What will happen?"

"Well the Vault will open up and stay open, giving us enough time to get all the treasure and get out before anyone notices." Diana was headstrong and determined with this plan. She could use money of the loot her for her chance to go to art school, to help her family, to be helpful to anyone in need. She pretty much was ready to make the world a better place one at a time.

The blue bunny chuckled and smiled as he laid back. "I can't wait to head back home to Zootopia. To see the look of Flame's face." He smiled like a dork. "Everything will be great."

"I'm ready for art school and to make big money at Atlas!" Trish laughed in excitement for getting ready to loot the Vault with Waverly then poking her head in by the opened window.

"I'm ready for my old looking guns and ready for my new life! Maybe I'll work at Maliwan." Waverly said with her tail wagging from being happy with this plan.

"There we go! LETS GET THIS VAULT!" Diana shouts with everyone shouting out as well as then the car comes to a complete stop from Trish who pressed hard onto the brake. Waverly held on to the turret with all of her might with Spazz and Diana protecting their faces from the seats. Before anyone could even ask with what in the world Trish was thinking they look forward to see what she was seeing.

Something out of fiction. A tall rock standing in their way with what shows to be a metal door inside. It looks as if it was crammed in there with struggle yet fitted perfectly like a tight glove. It stood tall like if fifteen houses stacked up together and being wide like twenty Bandit Technicals. It took their breath away. Their minds in a state of shock and awe to move and even say a letter.

"Holy shit." Spazz being the first to blurt out a word with a smile starting to slowly show on his face. "Oh my gosh we did it." He opened the door quickly and hopped out with the others joining with him as Waverly jumps off the roof with her blade in paw.

Diana got her shotgun with Trish grabbing her favorite rocket launcher with Spazz holographiclly having his sniper rifle appear. Waverly looks over to them as they had the look of being ready. "So guys." The hybrid siren spoke up. "Just remember if we run out of ammo, we still got the guns and explosives in the trunk."

"Thanks Waverly." Trish says with Diana walking over to the big door. "So Diana, how you plan on opening it? Gotta say some words? Put it in the stone door? Pray or something?"

Diana gets the ring from Spazz as the blue rabbit tosses it over to her with the skunk adjusting her glasses and holding the ring up high in front of the door. Nothing happens. A few seconds later still nothing. The skunk looks at the ring to see if would work at all. It was glowing yet still no response.

With that Waverly walks over to Diana as she keeps looking at it with the hybrid getting a curious look on her face. "Could I try?" Waverly asks.

"Sure Waverly. Any plan you got could be better than mine." Diana gives her the ring as she steps back towards her companions with Waverly looking at it curiously. She looked at it and saw that glow. Right away she turned towards the friends of hers.

"Guys this is Eridium." Waverly shouts out with the others looking at her with some confusion yet understood. "This stuff seems to be my weakness since I guess the rock version blocks my full blooded version. Weird science stuff!" With that sad she took a shot of what her idea was as she threw the ring up in the air and with a quick aim with her hand she had her Elemental Vortex orb shoot out and have it stop and engulf the ring with the Vortex being Slag. The floating orb starts to glow a bright purple for a fraction of a second before the tiro starts to feel the ground vibrating.

"W-w-what the hell is happening?!" Trish shouts with Waverly running to her friends as she points over to the big rock with the door seemingly starting to move.

"Oh yes! The door is opening!" Diana yells with her lips forming into a smile as the door starts to split in two as it slowly opens with the doors sliding into the huge rock structure. The orb slowly starts to dissolve from thin air as the ring itself starts to fall off from the lack of power the Vortex itself before the doors opened wide to show the inside with the ring falling onto the sand and the vortex disappearing.

The group watches on as the loud erie door opening and the shaking of the ground went into a halt with Vault showing to be opened and ready for anything or anyone to dwell inside. To take its treasure. And there standing still with their mouths open were Vault Hunters ready to get it.

"LET'S BLAST SOME ALIEN ASS AND TAKE THE LOOT!" Spazzie shouts with the others cheering and running with their eyes and guns on the opened Vault and being ready to blunder it and fight off anything big and ugly.

They rush in and scream on the top of their lungs at the door as they ran closer to it. What would it be? A big dragon? A squid beast? A weird rock? It was all up to them to stop whatever it could be if this 'True Vault' was a big lie. As they ran towards the door they slowly stop to see nothing. No big monsters and no growls or nothing. Just a dark looking area with no stairs or lights. Trish had a plan to use her rockets to make some lighting from the blasts but Waverly stepped in.

"I got this." The hybrid says with her paw glowing slightly with her shooting a vortex inside of the Vault with it reaching the top of the inside and starting to fire up to make the area be bright. Inside seemed like nothing but just empty space. No doors or stairs. Only a glowing purple chest.

"Wait. That's it?" Spazzie says with the others feeling the same unsatisfied feeling he was having as well. "A chest?!"

"Well it could be a chest of death." Diana points out with Trish agreeing as well. Either way the group had to walk over. Their paws walking on the warm sand to then the cold concrete flooring of the Vault as they felt a slight cold from the Vault itself. Must have never gotten warm from the sun or even the heat of the desert.

They walk over with the vortex still brightly showing all of the rock and glowing purple. It looked odd. Yet satisfying as well. As the group looks over Diana goes over to it. Placing her paw on it as if it will do something if she did. With that, she was right. The chest itself started to open it's upper self open with the purple glow being brighter and having objects start to slowly float out of the chest one by one.

Those objects were guns. Purple glowing guns with a shiny look of metal on them as if they was touched by Midas' silver making brother. One was a revolver, the next was a rocket launcher, the other being an assault rifle. A shotgun. Then finally a sniper rifle. They floated as the shine to them is so much that they could see their reflections clearly.

On the guns barrels they could see Spazzie smiling with him slowly walking over Diana as he looks over to her with the skunk giving a raised eyebrow to him. "What?" She asks with the blue rabbit looking back at the weaponry.

"This is amazing." He mutters to himself with everyone hearing him. "This is something I can't believe we found." He keeps his eyes glued to the sniper rifle and how high tech and foreign it looked to him. "Guys, do you know what we found?!"

"Alien guns?" Waverly asked with Spazzie agreeing but correcting her by say these are 'Guardian's Weapons'. Made to be advanced and efficient with them being worth much more than gold or diamonds.

With that said, Trish then spoke up the question. "How much are they worth?"

Spazz looks over to the guns, his eyes still fixated on them. "Each one would be able to buy us so many planets. With all five of them, we could own the whole galaxy if we could!"

From that said, Diana and Trish started to do a small victory dance with Waverly just in shock and feeling her tail wag from the idea. She was going home with tons of cash in her pockets. The group decides to shout and cheer with victory in their hearts and mind with them feeling accomplished with their goal. Their future seemed to be ready for it all.

Finally. They was going to get their dreams to become a reality. The Vault Hunters slowly stop as they then look over to the weapons that will grant them tons of money. The question being who will take what. With that Diana goes first with grabbing the shotgun. She walks over and take is with one quick grab as she felt how cold and heavy it was to her paw, thus leading to having to hold it with two paws. Trish then goes for the slick and shiny rocket launcher. Spazz taking the sniper. And Waverly deciding to take the revolver. All four of them got the four weapons with them noticing the last one. The alien tech version of an assault rifle. They group looks at each other with all of their minds still set on the same one. With Diana having to speak up for the rest of them.

"That assault rifle will be our backup if things go down south with our loot and cash." The smart skunk had said with her friends agreeing with that idea. With that, she said what everyone was thinking. "Who will keep the assault rifle?"

(ZOOSONAS)  
Trish by Trashasaurusrex  
Diana by Skeleton-guys-and-ragdolls  
Waverly by Feverwildehopps  
Spazzie by Me


	4. A Rough Morning

**As the story itself had ended, so did Katrice looking serious to then having to have the face of confusion. Her arm still pointed forward holding the tranquilizer revolver at the four Vault Hunters. Her mind just felt off. Was it all true? How could she ever believe them? Her mind wandered to see if at any point the story had a flaw. No flaw. It did make sense. Sirens were known for mostly creating a Vault Key of some sort or even having to use their powers to open it. Then her brain got an idea of a question. This one could work.**

**"****So the Vault is still open?" With the red panda hitting her mark, she was met with shaking heads. Before she could do a follow-up question, Waverly stepped forward to answer.**

**"****When we grabbed the loot and left, the door closed down and sealed itself shut." Waverly went on to still explain that even her powers didn't work to open the door. It was a once in a lifetime event.**

**Katrice letted out a growl of anger. This Vault seemed important to her. Which then before she could do something drastic she kept her head cool but kept up being the one in charge. "So which one of you has the last one?"**

**Nobody said a word. They just looked at eachother. Again Katrice shouted to know. Still no answer. With that she shrugged as it didn't matter. That her boss will come and deal with them. Still they group remained silent.**

**"****Why should we give you it huh?" Spazz speaks up with him stepping forward and the gun aimed right at him, much to the group pleads for him to come back.**

**"****Well I got four reasons. Same as each one of you four for why you wanted the loot." Katrice made some sense. Despite being a villain in this. Still Spazz backed up slightly with the skunk starting to speak up.**

**"****You wanna trade?" Diana said with her fixing her glasses as Katrice just looked at her.**

**"****You know that bargaining will not work on me right?" The red panda sounded serious. Her eyes slightly squinting at the skunk.**

**"****What if I give you the assault rifle?" Diana heard the gasps from her friend as Katrice just looked over to her.**

**Katrice's eyes slightly widened with having a look of disbelief. "You really brought it?" She was met with Diana nodding.**

**"****It is my good luck charm." The skunk exclaimed. "Also it still has some bullets in it in case I get in situations like this."**

**Katrice was playing the smart card in her head. She had to play cautious. She couldn't let her guard down but also can't risk losing something like this.**

**"****All we will ask is for you to let us go and be on our merry way." Trish says to Katrice as it would be good enough for the armored mammal to lower her gun. It proved to not work but still Katrice had the idea of how things will go.**

**"****If this thing is real, and no tricks are made. I'll see what I shall do to you." Katrice felt like calling herself stupid. Yet money was on the table. Big money. Something important for her 'Four Reasons'. So with that she started to slowly back up towards the door. She grabbed the handle and slowly started to open it. With that, she told the others to move forward and no funny business either.**

**With this being a strange yet simple negotiation the Vault Hunters acknowledged as they start to walk towards the door in a line. With Diana leading the way as Spazz, Trish, and Waverly followed with her.**

**They looked into her eyes as they kept walking towards the open door. Any one of them running could mean the tranq dart hitting one of them or all of them. No one was going to leave another behind. So they had to play by the red pandas rules. The group, one by one, went outside to feel the sun starting to shine brightly on them. The heat of the desert region seemed more unbearable than before.**

**As the group got out with their red panda 'buddy' coming out still aiming at them from behind they noticed something pretty big. In fact four big things in front of them. All four of them were armored Bandit Technicals that were accompanied by a group of Bandits. Mainly what appears to be wolves and foxes with heavy assault rifles and shotguns in their paws. One of the Bandits as the leader of this band of Bandits. Marcie herself. Standing here with glee in her face and showing off her canine teeth from her smile.**

**The sight of her made Diana and Spazz groan and swear under their breath. "Oh heeey. Marcie!" Spazzie says to the dark gray wolf wearing shades to cover her eyes. "How the hell are ya huh?" Everyone knew who she was. The ones who seemed shocked to know that she looked like a killer wolf that kills without question with Trish and Waverly who just stood there stunned, having to hear about her yet not see her. Until now.**

**Marcie said nothing as she took off her shades to reveal her red hunger for blood eyes. She looked over to the blue rabbit and skunk that got Spazz to gulp slightly yet Diana still seemed to be staring at her eyes. Never leaving the stare.**

**"****I see you made friends. Honestly I thought that I would be having innocent bodies in this mess, but I guess I was right." Marcie explains with her looking over to Katrice and nodding for her. The cue being of the red panda walking over to the leader as the Bandits aimed their guns at the Vault Hunters. "So what info did you get outta them?"**

**"****Well they said they opened the Vault and got the loot, but it closed on them." Katrice tells Marcie with the wolf looking back over to the Vault Hunters with the wolf's face showing no emotion. No sympathy towards the situation the group. She then looked back to Katrice with her wanting to be sure if they told the truth. "Apparently it was five guns. One of them kept it and pretty much they sold theirs."**

**"****Wait, you can't open it back up?" Marcie questioned the red panda and the others.**

**Waverly shook her head. "My powers couldn't reopen the Vault. It just gave us those weapons and then closed when we got them."**

**"****Normally I be pissed since I am killing them without getting cash in my wallet, but since I get to kill you vile trash bags AND take that Vault gun of yours, I say I am excited!"**

**Spazz and Diana looked at each other. They could had thought of some plan if it wasn't for the fact that they couldn't outrun the bullets. They looked back to see Waverly and Trish were trying to think of something. But like the rabbit and skunk, they were stumped of what to do next.**

**The red panda looked over to them. Those four would get her tons of money. But yet, blood would be spilled. Innocent blood. Could she really let this happen?**

**One of the bandits goes over to Marcie. "Hey boss, can we get this over with? The sun is burning off my fur."**

**"****Oh don't be such a puss. But yeah let's get this over with." Marcie reaches behind her back and pulls out her weapon of choice to execute them. A Longarm pistol from Jakobs.**

**"****Well...I just wanna say guys…" Spazzie looked over to his friends. "This has gotta be the crappiest way to go." Soon he was met with 'same' and 'oh yeah' by the others.**

**Katrice watched as the wolf cocked the pistol/revolver mixed breed weapon. The sinister smile showing wide as she was about to aim. "WAIT!" The red panda stopped from bloodshed being spread.**

**Marcie looked back with a face of disappointment. "Oh common. Don't tell me you feel sorry for these things! They killed my husband and ruined my life!"**

**"****I-I know." Said the slightly scared red panda. She was tough, but that wolf would tear her to pieces if not careful. "Just I remembered that there is a Vault Ring on one of their fingers!"**

**Both the band of bandits and the Vault Hunter group looked at her as if she was making no sense in the world. She pointed out that the Siren had that ring on her. Marcie cocked an eyebrow at the 'Box' mammal.**

**"****Well go get it then. I don't wanna have blood stains on it." Demanded the mammal to which the armored up red panda ran over to Waverly as she goes behind to retrieve the totally real and not fake ring.**

**As Katrice went behind to retrieve the item, Waverly felt her paws being untied. In fact it felt like no ropes were there at all. Because they were untied. Waverly could had looked back but still kept up the facade that she was just struggling to get the hybrids ring off.**

**Which was half true. The ring slid off of her finger but this wasn't some Vault Ring. This ring was the cause of her lack of powers which she could feel surging back into her body like a tidal wave. She wasn't stupid. She knew what she was doing. Katrice knew what kind of plan she made herself. Waverly was following along.**

**"****Here catch!" Katrice tosses the ring in the air. It was enough for the bandits and Marcie to look up. Mainly because of how cool this ring looked. The wolf started to reach her paw up.**

**But in her mind, Marcie noticed something was off about the ring mid air. She was crazy for a lust of blood, but her head was thinking clearly over what she had in her vision. Gray with purple line. That was no Vault Key. As she started to look over to four she was ready to kill and one red panda she was going to add to the list, she saw a big orb of black and purple heading right towards her crew and herself.**

**It all happened so fast while she felt like she was in slow motion. She jumped to the side to escape the carnage as the orb started to hit towards one of the vehicles. Within a matter of seconds after the impact, a loud and powerful explosion caused the Bandit Technical and another car to explode with a few of the raiders getting into the blast zone. Their bodies tore apart as the rest of the bandits covered their face and some even falling.**

**This moment was a perfect chance for Katrice to pull out her revolver by her side and land a couple of hits on the downed bandits. Knocking them out in a matter of seconds as the last two bandits quickly uncover their faces only to then be met with two rabbits pouncing them down to the ground as they go to take away their weapons. With Spazzie using the butt of the assault rifle to knock the bandit out as Trish headbutss the other bandit to take his shotgun.**

**Marcie felt the explosions were making her sick to her stomach. She spits up most of her vomit as she wiped it off her mouth. She had no time to puke. She had the time, and the need, to slaughter. She gets up with her pistol shooting off the red pandas weapon out of her armored paw.**

**The wolf yelled in rage as she charged at the two rabbits. She was able to kick Trish to which she hit and knock down Spazz. The blue and gray rabbit fall on their backs with the former losing his weapon of choice. Marcie jumps on Trish as she attempts to put the gun in front of the tough as nails bunny.**

**Marcie was met with a hit from the barrel of the shotgun to which have her fall by her side with a cut on her cheek from how tough Trish swang. Trish pulls the trigger but the wolf gets up in time. Before the rabbit could try to fire again the shotgun gets kicked out of her paw by the bloodhungry wolf.**

**"****I had enough of this shit!" Marcie makes a swipe to which cuts at Trish's arms as she defends herself. Before another swipe was made, Diana and Spazzie both jump on the back and front of the wolf. The two off them pulling fur and punching her body.**

**Her chest, her neck, her head. Marcie was taking all of the blows with her starting to throw Spazz by the vehicle with a thud as she grabs the skunk and throws her on the ground. Katrice starts to shout with Marcie looking over to suddenly feel the sheer raw power of force this red panda had. The armored mammal with her helmet back since she was able to retrieve it had her head hitting against the wolf's stomach as she has her be pinned against the same vehicle she threw the blue bunny at.**

**One hard punch in the ribs by Katrice made the wolf yelp in pain. Striking back with a hit to the head. This wolf had some muscle. Enough muscle to hit the helmet off of the mammal attacking her. Marcie was starting to act more savage like due to how much she was in pain. Her pupils slightly dilated as she started to grow.**

**Her teeth were close to locked onto the neck of Katrice until Spazz rushes in, his back paws smashing against the head of Marcie with his sheer rabbit strength. She falls as so does he but with ease. Katrice helps up Spazz as Waverly comes to try to step in. The latter being afraid to use her Siren powers incase it could hurt her friends.**

**She landed a kick to the face of the savaged mammal as she was on fours and trying to get back up. Marcie falling over to her back with a growl heard. Trish quickly came to her friend's aid. Before Waverly and Trish could do action first and think later, Marcie spin kicks the hybrid and bunny off their feet and causing them to land.**

**Diana runs over to the crazed wolf. Marcie gets up to her knees to which the skunk place a harsh punch on her bruised cheek. She groaned but in return, Marcie gets up and grabs the skunk by the neck. Tossing her down to the ground to which the skunk loses her glasses by that. Before Diana could place her paws on the ground to pick herself up, a sound of a shotgun getting cocked was heard.**

**The wolf was now acting as if she was hungry. Which she was, but not for meat. Not even for the taste of metallic blood. For revenge. She circles around Diana as does the scared skunk. Her friends and Katrice watching in horror as it unfolds. Waverly couldn't take a risk of using her vortex for it could kill her friend.**

**"****You...you did all of this...you are the cause of everything!" Marcie was sounding full of rage with her sharp teeth showing with her angry frown. "You ruined my life! You ruined my sons life! You ruined...EVERYTHING!"**

**Diana crawled away slightly as she still looks at the shotgun in fear. "I-I wasn't the cause of this!"**

**"****YOU JUST HAAAD TO GO FIND THIS VAULT! YOU JUST HAD TO KEEP BEING AN IDIOT! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU WANTED TO BE SMART! TO BE SOME HERO OF YOUR OWN STORY!" The wolf was starting to gather an itchy trigger finger. "But...you are no hero...no savior...you and your friends are nothing but skag meat in the road."**

**"****Just take the Vault Weapon and go! You don't gotta kill me and my friends."**

**"****Ohhhh sorry little skunk, but I want to make sure you never see the light of day again...I'll see you in hell you stupid bi-" A loud honk of a car made the wolf stop her anger filled speech as she turned her head towards the direction.**

**Her eyes widened as she started to turn her body and gun towards what she was witnessing. Before anyone could even see what she saw, one of the Bandit Technicals plows into her. Marcie holding onto the hood of it with both paws as she screams loudly. The sound of screams and the crunching tires on the sand were overpowered by a new sound. The sound of a shelter being destroyed by being driven into.  
The screeches of the wolf and the engine of the car were then silent accompanied with some sounds of wood and metal clanking together as it starts to fall apart. Before the group could even think, a creature manages to escape from the car by the closed window as they gasp and back off with Diana getting back up.**

**The creature was a skag, having to be the cause of this chaotic good behavior it had caused. For a weird creature, those things were alright now by their books. It shakes the glass off its body as it screams at them and begins to head off into the new world. Being a good honest skag. Maybe it will find a job and have a wife and kids in its life.**

**Trish looks on over at the carnage. "Well...I feel like she would be alive in that." As soon as the rabbit finished her saying, the Bandit Technical explodes along with the house as wood and metal fly up and land on the ground as the crew don't do nothing but stand there since they were pretty cool. "Err. Never mind."**

**Diana walks over to her friends as they look over at each other. Being surprised that they survived a crazy encounter like this. Doesn't seem much like a big deal, but yet despite having close calls, they were outstanding and still had that fighting attitude that kept them alive.**

**Katric walked over to the group as they turned their heads to her. Part of them being still wary of what she could pull. "Hey...I wanna say I'm sorry for this whole kidnapping thing. It's business you know? I didn't think there would be violence in it."**

**They could just leave her. Abandon her since she caused them so much trouble and almost got them killed. Yet, before anyone could do anything, Diana and Spazz stepped in to voice their opinions.**

**"****Well, you did tie us up and gave us to that crazy wolf." Diana said with the red panda looking down in shame.**

**"****But." Spazz intervened with Katrice looking up just slightly. "I am sure we are willing to forgive you since you put your life on the line for us. Right?" He looked over to the rabbit and hybrid mammals.**

**They both just look back into their eyes then back into the red pandas. Seeing a glimmer of innocence with sorrow. She looked tough. She is tough. But she had a soul along with a heart.**

**Waverly nodded. "Yeah, I can forgive you." She then looked at her dear friend. "Trish?"**

**The rabbit crossed her arms and seemed mad. I mean she would be. Though maybe there is more to Katrice than what she lets on. Diana, Spazz, and Waverly pretty much thought of Trish as some hardcore, tough, and non loving mammal. Yet they were wrong about the last part. "I can forgive her too."**

**Katrice took a sigh of relief as she thanked them. She looked over to see that from afar Diana's vehicle was still in tact as well as another one of the remaining vehicles from the Bandits. "So you guys are planning to head out somewhere?"**

**Diana picked up her glasses to put back her face. "I think we had enough excitement for one day. We are heading back to Earth." Before the skunk could turn around, Katrice halts her as the armored mammal seemed curious about something.**

**"****Is...Zootopia safe?" The question got all of them to give her an answer all in union. All of them are yes. This caused Katrice's eyes to widen with what seems to be a smile. A happy smile? On a red panda that was tough as nails? This seemed to be tugging Spazzie's heart strings just a bit.**

**As the crew were about ready to head over to walk to Diana's vehicle, Katrice comes with the crew. With Spazzie having to act chill and cool while Diana walks over to her side.**

**"****I still want the Vault Weapon you got."**

**"****A deals a deal. You going to come with us?"**

**Katrice looked slightly away from her newest friend. "I'll catch up later. Gimme a day. I got to sell this gun to the highest bidder."**

**Spazzie cuts in between their conversation. "I say go to a weapon vending machine. I know some certain ways to get more money out of those tin cans. I can come with you if you want?"**

**Katrice seemed flattered with that. He seemed nice. Seemed trustworthy despite being an Hyperion worker. Plus she owed them for kidnapping them, so she figured he can help her out to make more money out of this very rare weapon.**

**"****Yeah. Also here." Katrice takes out a small cube out of her armored pants and gives it to the blue rabbit. "Incase we get into trouble."**

**"****My...my sniper rifle! You brought my baby back!" The rabbit hugs her tightly to which caused a small forming of red cheeks to appear on her face.**

**"****Y-yeah yeah no problem. Just don't do that infront of mammals please." He letted go as he puts it in his pocket and suddenly, the sniper rifle starts to digitally form and appear in the paws of its rightful owner.**

**Diana smiled. "Well, I guess we got some time to kill. Besides I doubt the passenger ships will be here this early in the morning...we could meet up at a location?"**

**"****Oh maybe over at a town?" Trish was starting to show off some ideas. "I was thinking of-"**

**Her words were cutted off by two loud mammals that had one idea of where to go. "The Holy Spirits!" shouted the excited hybrid, whose tail was wagging, and the blue bunny, whose foot was thumping.**

**All four of them knew of this pub except for the red panda who started to ask questions about this place. This lead to Waverly explaining how she became the hero of that pub and how she saved the day, with Diana and Spazz making attempts to try to sound cool as well without having to sound like wimps.**

**And so, they started to make a plan together. All five of them were ready to ditch Pandora and come back home to where mammals really belonged. In** Zootopia


	5. A Two Year Epilogue

2 Years Later

Waverly Wilde

It was all quiet. No loud cars and mammals screaming at eachother. Only the calming aura of raindrops to keep at peace. To some mammals rain just feels like a nunsense. Only being made to keep plants from dying but also made to ruin the day of the citizens of Zootopia. Not for one mammal. The hybrid siren loved the rain.

Waverly felt at pure bliss. Her body and mind connected as one with the common theme being tranquility. Her head laying down against the couch pillow with a blanket over her clothed pajama wearing body.

She spent a day with her friends, both the friends she made as she returned home over twelve years ago and the Vault Hunters that she claimed as a second family. Waverly always liked to leave early when it came to spending a day by her own needs. She wasn't sore or in pain when it came to walking around and exploring and chatting up some conversations, but she wanted to take a breath of the fresh air here in the Rainforest District where she lived at. Though she wasn't alone.

A click and a small squeak came from the hallway. Waverly looked over since the door was in her vision to witness the mammal that just walked in. The loving bat-eared fox of hers. Her dear husband Spencer. This fox was the most interesting part of her life. Around during her teen years, Spencer was by her side. Caring about her and helping her out. From simply carrying her books to even having heartfelt discussions with her when she needed someone to talk to. They met as teens as they slowly were being best friends during their age of being adults.

So when Waverly disappeared, Spencer went overboard trying to find her. Any clue. Any hint. Anything to show where she would have ran off to. The bat-eared fox deeply cared for her. He was her true friend who didn't stop looking for her. When she came back to Earth with her Vault Hunter buddies, the first one to rush in to hug her before her parents was him. He was happy to have her back in his life.

Of course, like her family, he too knew about her Siren powers. While everyone feared the hybrid looking creature, Spencer didn't fear this mammal. He thought her powers were unique. Telling her that she was special with a good gift. At the time she thought of herself as a monster. A demon in ugly skin and fur. But her times of saving others at Pandora made her think differently. Maybe she was good. No, she is good. Spencer was right. He always was right.

Around the ten years before her and her friends second encounter, Waverly and Spencer grew closer. Much closer. They became a couple. A fun loving couple that made them feel joy to be around. Waverly felt like life was going good for her. It got greater since the day the bat-eared fox pulled out the ring and asked that question. She instantly said yes.

Spencer walked over to her to see her faintly tired smile beaming across her face. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Hey sleepyhead."

"You mean restyhead? Because I had some time with some friends." She said as Spencer went to her side and sat next to her and started holding her paw gently.

He started to rub his thumb on top of her paw as he was pretty much happy to see her. He was dressed in a casual outfit for hard workers. A pair of black khakis and a white dress shirt. He works for Maliwan, which also happens to be the workplace of Waverly who powers up some 'Weapon Generators' with her Elemental Vortex's.

He was able to get that job and help organize the company facility close to their home all because of his wife. They both were pretty lucky to have each other.

His tail wraps around her in a lazy attempt to try to twirl around it. "How are you?"

Waverly smiled up at his face. "Oh I'm good. I pretty much just feel at peace."

"Heh. The past months you have been filled with peacefulness. I'm glad."

"Yeah...I am too." Spencer started to try to lay down next to her, being close to her face and body. They had enough room but he was just trying to be safe and keeping her comfortable.

"So." He said with a nervous breath of a chuckle coming out. "How is he doing?"

Waverly nuzzled her face close to his. "He's doing fine. He is pretty much being more calm than I am."

Spencer smiled as he letted go to place his paw gently on her stomach. It felt slightly round in his touch.

"He's growing big already."

The siren chuckled softly. "It has been like almost five months."

"I know. Just four more and we can finally meet him." The bat-eared fox looked into his wife's eyes as he gently kissed her nose. "Thought of a name?"

Waverly and Spencer had been on a naming spree for some months. Ideas like Seth. Or Victor. Or Jhonan. Despite the fact that all of those names sounded great, Waverly had one name in mind. She smiled brightly.

"What about...Vine?"

Spencer looked at her with curiosity while still having a smile on his face. "Vine? Like that one app?"

"Yeah. Vine Vampine. Has a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Spencer then had his eyes look down to her belly bump. Vine Vampine. It really does have a nice ring to it. He nodded his head and agreed with his loving partner.

"He is going to be our special boy. I can tell." Spencer said to which the response of Waverly was her paw being on top of his as she nuzzled closer and felt her smile growing and starting to laugh softly.

She just couldn't believe this was all happening. She felt like her whole life was amazing in her head. Which was true, it was. She was a siren that fell in love with a normal mammal, got to graduate and had a loving partner by her side, and now she was married and soon to be expecting a kit.

"Yeah. He will be." She said softly as she looked over to her husband with glee. "Just curious, do you think he will be like me?"

Spencer cocked an eyebrow. "You mean a hybrid or-"

"Both of them." Waverly stated as she started to rub her stomach with her free paw. "I just got a feeling he will change the world like I have."

Spencer grinned as he kissed her soft warm cheek. "I feel like he will change lives like you did with your family and friends."

The latter part did get her. She didn't really change her Vault Hunter friends lifes. No, it was like a reverse card. They changed hers. They made her become the mammal she was today with the big support of her family and Spencer helping her along. The only reason why she stated that their unborn child would change the world and the mammals around it was because of how she knew he would be good. He would use his powers for good. All of Zootopia would be giving praise to her son. She could just feel it.

"We will do great things Spencer. I know it in my heart." She rubs her stomach again and takes a breath of air to feel herself being ready for when her son will do the right things in his life. "See you soon Vine."

Spazzie

"Your name is actually Michael?" The sounds of a stunned red panda pretty much told it all. In a sunny morning in a diner she was sitting down by a table with a mammal across her being a rabbit with blue eyes, same height, and pretty fancy whiskers. That rabbit looked just like Spazzie. Because it was him. The brown bunny nodded with her shocked question as she took a sip of her strawberry lemonade drink as he took a bite from his french toast egg sandwich he made.

"Pfft yeah. I mean, Spazzie? That other name that shall not be named? That's dumb." He said with a bit of a mouthful.

"Well at least I never used a fake name. Which name you found out was fake again?" Katrice took a bite from her pancake.

"I'd say Diana being 'Skeleton' but Waverly saying she wasn't 'Emery' was technically the first."

"Pfft. Emery...it's a cute name for a raccoon though."

"A pyromaniac one yeah." Michael said with both him and Katrice starting to share a laugh.

Some mammals would question those two. Not with how they are a rabbit and red panda eating together, but why would a kidnapped mammal ever be hanging out with his captor? Heck, why even be going into a relationship with her at all?

The answer was simple. Michael just had a crush on her since year one. Of course being scared of her at first since she could cause a lot of damage that no tape could ever fix, flexible or not. But over months he started to learn more about her. Her likes, her dislikes, her favorite things to do. Under that tough armor of hers happens to be a sweet and kindful red panda.

Michael was pretty much a love-sickened fool at that point. With the encouragement of his friends and heart, by the time the new year had started, he asked her out. Only one thing was different among the times he asked out others during his cringey teen pastself. He wanted things to be a slow and steady pace. No rushing. Just to see if she felt the same way as he felt towards her. With Katrice being bashful and having to not stop blushing when the new year had begun at midnight with of course her thinking for some time, she agreed to it.

Now it was one year later after it and slowly they grew more feelings towards each other. With Katrice and Michael unknowingly acting like some sort of cliche couple. Drinking straws from the same cup, giving flowers and gifts to each other, even starting to speak all cutesy like at one point. It freaked their friends out.

The rabbit and red panda finished off their breakfast with the two of them asking for more to the waitress who still seemed shocked they could eat like three plates of breakfast. As she left, Katrice took a sip of her drink.

"So how is Hyperion doing for you?" She asked with her paw on his as he smiled with a simple blush. Even when holding paws he still gets all blushy.

"Oh pretty good! Might get promoted soon." Michael says as he was giving praise and a good luck from Katrice. "What about you?"

"Well I'm still trying to find a job. It's hard to find something good for me you know?"

Michael rubbed his chin. "Oh! You could work for Diana? She knows someone well in Atlas that can give you some sort of job easy enough for you."

Katrice had the look of pondering for a couple of seconds. "Well maybe...I still like to-"

"Katrice, you know that if you ever need anyone to help you out, you can always count on me and all of us. You ain't alone anymore." He held her paw more gently as he looked at her eyes, being honest with every word he said to her.

"Thank's Michael." You guys are really amazing, you know that?" Katrice could say it a thousand times and mean it all. Literally, without them, she would be a terrible mess in an even terrible world. She would say luck took over her side on that day she met those four Vault Hunters.

The bunny gets his plate of another french toast and eggs as does the red panda getting a plate of pancakes. Before they started eating, Michael takes a drink of his soda as he heartly chuckles.

"This feels good."

Katrice raised an eyebrow. Still with a smile on her lips.

"The morning sun? The food?"

"Well all of those, but I mean...this." Katrice wasn't no fool to what Michael was trying to say. Along with him starting to learn more about her, she started to learn more about her new pals. Even the rabbit Michael who used to be known as Spazzie.

She learned he was in love once. A romance between him and a femine male silver fox that was named Flame. They seemed happy together from the way the rabbit sounded. Being flushed just from the thought. But in reality it was all a decoy. A fake smile on the bunny who didn't feel love anymore.

That felt like he was in a horrible curse when it came to love. From being a kid to a teen to even an adult, love always hurted him. Not physically, but mentally. He was always harmed. And Flame was the worst of all to him. Why did he stay with him? Some say it was lust. Some say it was to feel powerful to say he had a boyfriend. But Michael knew the real reason. He didn't want to be alone.

That monster wearing silver fox clothing was his only friend and the only one he gave him love and attention. Even if it meant Michael would have been hurt. Yet this Hyperion rabbit did everything for him. Anything, everything, and almost losing family because of his love to Flame.

So when Flame left him, he felt emotionally broken. Hurt. Confused. But after a days of crying in his bed and his heart aching with every time he thought about Flame, he felt the one thing he never had before. He felt free. No more yelling, fighting, and name calling. No more toxic behavior. He can finally be himself.

And now with friends by his side, Michael felt happy. He felt like nothing could stop him. Until Katrice came along. Normally he would say no to love, but when it came to his heart and mind thinking of that special red panda, he was terrified. What if she became the next Flame? The one to hurt him for good? But Katrice was different. Nothing like Flame. Not even close. He felt a relief with the fact he wasn't going to be in another toxic relationship should he ever start dating her.

Throughout the year of slow dating, Katrice could see he was starting to be more open with himself. Even to the point where he no longer was having blue fur dye anymore. No beanie, no dark clothing, his suits are of different color including his ties. He was actually changing because of her. The red panda could see that. So she clearly was good to him. No yelling, no fighting, not even her bossing him around.

They joked around with Michael always making Katrice laugh just to hear her cute laughter. They watched the shows they liked and even tried out the things they loved. They always were supportive with one another. Michael was happy. Really happy. He was happy to have someone like Katrice.

"Michael." Katrice said to Michael looking at her. "I love you."

He could hear those three little words anyday and he still would feel like he had to binky. His foot tapping lightly but fast with his heart feeling like it was jumping out of his throat.

"I love you too Katrice." The rabbit said back with his cheeks flushing more red with his smile still showing. Katrice gave back that similar blush and grin.

"And you're right...this does feel good. To feel loved. To feel like someone cares about you for you. Honestly, I thought you was one of those Hyperion jerkoffs that loved someone via looks or cash."

"Believe me, I ain't like that. I love you for you, I want you to know that and always remember that."

Katrice nods her head with her face seeming to grow closer. "I do believe you Michael. And...I'm sorry you went through so much trouble when it came to love."

Michael letted out a sigh with his face still being the same. "Honestly the trail of heartbreaks were worth it. Because down the line I found you. The only mammal that I know wouldn't hurt me when it comes to love."

Katrice could feel her heart tugging at that sweetness Michael was emitting. She could see his face growing closer to hers. She could even feel her breathing starting to be slow and heavy. Even her heart is pounding like a drum. Their lips were to the point of being brushed together.

A ringtone halts the moment as they both pull away with their emotions feeling bashfulness but also hidden annoyance with that blasted tone ruining the moment. It was Katrice's phone. She pulled it out to see it was one of her friends.

"Hello...yeah I'm with Michael...of course she would be stubborn...ok, I'll be out." She hangs up the phone. "Sorry, I gotta get back home. It's a madhouse when I ain't there."

She starts to get up with Michael being the kind gentlemammal and being the one to pay for their breakfast meals. Katrice was flattered and thanked him dearly for that.

"Oh before you go." Michael said as he got up as well, heading to the door with Katrice by his side. "How are they doing?"

Katrice smiled softly at him. "They are doing good. Even better now they are safe and sound."

Katrice

The sounds of the television, of the busy utopia, and wailing was all the red panda could hear. Her arms were carefully holding the most delicate thing any mammal could ever care for. A small innocent soul that has yet to mature into a full grown adult. A baby fox.

Katrice was caring for the crying kit who woke up being a grumpy fox since he wanted his milk now. With the microwave warming up the bottle, she had to wait while trying to keep the kit quiet and happy.

"Ohh common lil guy. Don't be so upset." She kisses his forehead and tries to use her free paw to tickle his stomach. All that was met was a mix of laughter and him still crying for his meal.

Katrice then hears the sounds of angels singing which took the form of a microwave. Finally, peace at last. She opens the lid and takes out the bottle, shaking it up to feel the warm bottle being ready. For extra measures, she puts a dribble of milk onto her arm. She feels it was the right temperature.

Soon she walks over to the couch where four small and tall cribs were there in front of it. She places the bottle close to the fox kits mouth to which he started to suckle on the yellow rubber nipple and begins to slowly be at ease as he was drinking his formula milk.

She sits down and lets out a tired sigh. It was the afternoon and she had no idea of what to do. No babysitter to watch over them, her friends were busy so they couldn't help out, and she had no way of doing anything with them being awake and following her movement.

These kits grew attached to her. She didn't mind it that much but they could be a pawful. "At least you three are quiet and not so hungry all the time. Jeez Andre you gotta slow down."

Many mammals would seem surprised with her. A red panda strolling down the streets with four fox kits. Some would find it cool despite the fact they looked nothing like her. Others would either ask who was their father or if she was their babysitter. In a way she was both of those. A parent and a caretaker.

The reason why four little fox babies appeared into her life was because of a total miracle in a strange and bloody way. In the town over at The Rust Commons East back at Pandora was the home Katrice. A pacifist who used her fists and tranquilizer guns to ward off the mammals that tried to harm her. One day however, her life changed when a loud knock was heard and she opened the door to reveal by her doorstep a basket full of babies. Four of them out in the hot sun.

Katrice took them in and saw each of them had a letter close to them with names on the front side of the folded letters. Amare, Alicia, Andre and Aubrey. She took the notes and started to read them. Same paper. Different pawwriting. Also different names of the parents that let their children be in the care of someone else.

The red panda was furious. With her Badass Defender armor on, thanks to the help of a skeleton remains of dead Crimson Lancer soldier, she set out to find the mammals responsible for this. Of course the babies were under the care of some kind mammals that cared about Katrice. So as she went off, the babies were under care by different mammals. They knew if anything happened to them, she would be a furious mess. No one should dare see her like that.

It took some days for her to travel via vehicle as she went to different towns in different areas trying to find something. Any mammal who knew those names on the letters. Her luck came with the help of a bartender in a town who knew all four of those names.

Driving down to the location made her find a small home close to Old Haven, she was ready to finally get her reason behind this thing. She parked close by the stairs with her tranq gun ready to open fire. She walked inside slowly with her paw pressing open the door. Inside was a horrid smell of blood, unclean barrels of guns, and broken bottles of strong alcohol. And also bodies too.

She wasn't startled by the sheer amount of violence, but she had a bit of worry. Thankfully the bartender Katrice got help from not only giving the names of these parents, but also a description of what they looked like thanks to an ECHO he gave her. She looked past some bandits to see one female that matched the description. Another female. Two other males. That was all of the parents. Dead in a hail of bullets.

Katrice was no detective over what could have caused this. Maybe a deal gone wrong since cash is all over the dirty blood stained floor. Maybe something startled them like a bottle and it caused a shootout. Anything could have caused this chaotic moment. Yet, it still didn't bring her peace since now she had four orphans back at her place. Wanting their parents to come home. Yet, only the red panda will be the one to be there.

She still questions why her? Why did they pick her out of all places? They must have known about who she was, or it was just pure speculation. A random knock and run on a random mammal perhaps? She didn't have time to think. All she could do was walk out and head back to her home for the sake of the newborn's back at her home.

Now it was some years ago and here she was. No longer in a dangerous world. No more fears for the babies. They were safe in a civilized world. Earth. Katrice knew it was better for them. Her phone started to ring as she used her free arm to grab it and was able to see the caller.

It was Michael wanting to facetime her. She smiles softly as she accepts the call. "Hey Michael."

"Oh heeey! I hope I ain't calling at a bad time." He said with worry.

"No no. Just feeding Andre. He has been a whiny butt today for food."

"Awwe. You be nice to your cool mom Andre." He said in a joking soft parent like tone. The bunny and the rest of her friends know about these kits since the day she appeared as they waited for her arrival on Earth. Again, she found it odd that she was accepted quickly by them. They must be really good hearted mammals.

Katrice sees the bottle was empty as she puts the phone down to take the bottle out of Andre's mouth. The baby yawned, showing the bottle worked like a charm and now he was starting to feel sleepy.

Michael could see Katrice taking care of the fox kit who was starting to do soft baby fox calls with the red panda nuzzling him close to make him sleep. Again, it worked as the kit closed his eyes and started to rest as she put him onto his crib.

She picked up the phone as Michael was being cautious, starting to whisper to her. "How's the smore doing?" He softly said with a smirk.

"Amare is doing fine. And why do you keep calming him a smore?" Katrice told him in a soft tone with a smile as the rabbit softly chuckled.

"Well because he reminds me of a smore. I don't ask you why call Aubrey a toasted marshmallow"

"Ehh. Fair point." She lays back against the couch as she barely watches the tv screen that happens to be blocked by the cribs. "Also Alicia is trying to escape her crib again."

Michael seems not so shocked by this statement. "Well Trash did say she seemed more full of energy. And that rabbit is tough as nails."

Katrice took a gander over at the small babies. With Aubrey and Andre being asleep as Amare and Alicia are looking up, doing soft baby coos with all of them wearing their cute baby pajamas. The 'toasted marshmallow' fox kit seemed to enjoy her black and white one. All of Katrice's friends and even the red panda herself seem confused.

"Oh hey." Michael was able to get Katrice's attention. "Umm. I was wondering if you wanted to come join me and Diana tomorrow."

"What's the occasion?" Katrice questioned as she did a bit of stretching to unstiff her bones.

"We were thinking of going to get something to eat just for fun and also in honor of Diana getting a special someone. Err don't tell her I said that last part."

The red panda did a movement where she looks to zip her lips shut. "Cross my heart."

With that said and done, Michael had to go since his break was almost up. With both of them saying goodbye with the rabbit also wishing sweet dreams and soft hearted goodbyes to the babies before he logged off.

Katrice smiled with her noticing Amare looking at her and doing a small giggle from her adorkable face being made. He tends to do that whenever Katrice was flustered talking to or even thinking of the rabbit boyfriend of hers. "Yeah yeah. I can't help it, Michael is too adorable. But you guys are more adorable since you are wholesome little babies ain't cha?"

A small giggle comes out of Amare's mouth along with a little tail wag. "Heh. Thought so."

Trish

The rabbit felt clarity being here. A crowded city with advertisement all around and good warm meals. Trish loved it all. No more being afraid of going out and getting attacked by skags, bandits, or midget bandits riding skags. She was having the time of her life being in Zootopia. But not only that, she was rich. Richer than many of the wealthiest mammals here. She can thank her Vault Weapon for that, and her need to save tons of money back on Pandora.

Trish sat on the bench of a park, being surrounded by many mammals sharing the sunlight with her as they do their own activities. The bunny looked up at the sky. The clear blue sky without a sign of other planets in sight. It was breathtaking to say the least. Real clouds. White fluffy cotton looking clouds.

She sighed in peace. Her ears twitch to the sound of a mammal walking close to her. The steps made her look over to witness a tall mammal was coming close to her. Although the mammal had a familiar face. Soon as she saw who it was she showed a soft grin.

"Hey Spencer." The rabbit said with the bat-eared fox being in a dark green shirt and tan cargo shorts.

"Oh hey Trish! Didn't expect you out in the park." He took a drink of a bottle of water he had as he went over to sit down next to her. He clearly shows the signs that he was jogging. His attire, a bit of a tired voice in his breath, even that bottle should be a clear indication that he was doing his usual jog.

"Well I tend to be out here at times around the morning to watch the sun rise up." Trish started to pull out what appears to be a can of a soda looking drink.

"Dr. Pepper? Jeez, haven't seen you drink one in like years." Spencer said, being all puzzled.

"It's a special occasion really." She cracked the cold one open and took a sweet sip of a victory over how good it felt. How cool it felt.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well...I just wanted to celebrate being here. In this big open utopia without dealing with trouble."

"Ehh. Zootopia really isn't that great you know?" Spencer took a sip of water with Trish understanding his truth bombs. It isn't that great. There is still crime around and even some trouble makers. The city itself seems still on the Prey fearing the Predators when back at Pandora, it was survive in a group or die alone.

"It's trash, but it is my trash of a home now." She took another sip as she placed the aluminum can down next to her and to Spencer's water bottle.

Spencer looked over to her with curiosity. "This is gonna sound dumb of me to ask but, didn't you say you was born here?"

Trish nodded her head. "Of course. I was born here."

"So...you was a badass before you came to Pandora?"

"Ha! That, and I used to do something good besides cause explosions and win fights."

The bat-eared fox's interests peaked. "Oh?"

"Heh. It was a long time ago." Trish started to monologue about her past. She was right, she never did become the cool kickass rabbit that used her rocket launcher to take lives and take names. She was different. She was a rabbit with a passion for paintbrushes. An artist.

Her art was outstanding during her teen years. She was like the Mary Shelley of art, with her winning awards and gaining attention by the age of eighteen. She was a big name in the streets. A popular icon.

Until one day, mammals started to disprove of her artstyle choices. 'It is too bright' they claim. 'Too childish like' they said. 'Art is a treasure while yours is nothing but false gold' the stubborn mammals had said. Soon, others joined in with the top important mammals to feel welcomed, to feel like they were going to stop another shameful artist, to feel as if they were doing something good.

When in reality, she started to feel unwelcome. Unloved. She couldn't bear the negativity. So, on a spaceship from Dahl, she hitched a ride on the one way ticket to Pandora. A new world, a new life. And quickly she adapted it. Gaining a name of Trash. She started to do different things. She wanted to be cool. She wanted to be popular. She wanted to be the one to chew bubblegum and kick some ass.

And she was all out of gum. Also she was pretty great with her fists and weaponry of choice. She survived for some years in this harsh cruel foreign world. She rather be a survivalist than a painter in this place. Although, she still kept those small paint brushes of hers. Maybe in a way of a coping mechanism? Maybe she would like to try again one day when she felt right? Nobody, not even Trish, would know why she took the very same thing that started and ended her career.

It all changed on the day she met the group. The Vault Hunters who became her best friends. At first she wanted to stay. Selling the Vault Weapon of her choice so she could become rich and powerful in Pandora. But then her mind felt fogged up. What if she wanted to go home? She had a family, that she knew, missed her terribly. She can say that Waverly was responsible for that second chance thing. Waverly wanted to go home to her family, even if she was hated by others.

Trish would have never been here again if it wasn't for that brave hybrid friend of hers. And she was glad that Waverly was, in her own way, her voice of reason. Trish returned, selled off the Vault Weapon, and made a lot of money. Not just from savings back in Pandora, but she had a new hobby. The way of painting.

She was back into painting. This time she improved. A new style. A new imagination. And she loved every single bit of her art. Many mammals were happy to see her return. Although some mammals did try to bring down this artist again, her story of her struggles and her adventures of Pandora gained too much of a big cult following. Soon she was getting paid by mammals to paint pictures of what they wanted.

This was huge. Like more huge than a bridge! She was seriously making tons of money and gaining back the fame she deserved. She was happy again. Her family was happy again to have her back. She made a name for herself twice. This time, the second chance is permanent.

Trish was done with talking about the past to Spencer, who seemed fascinated by the whole story. He never did know much of her despite the fact they hang out over many years. So he seemed lucky to be hearing her own tale.

"Wow...That's well, that's amazing." Spencer added with Trish thanking him for both listening and for the compliment.

"I am happy to be here. At home. My trash heap of a place. I love it." She grabbed her can and started to drink while looking at the peaceful nature around her.

Spencer went to get his drink as the rabbit looked at him. "Oh hey, how is Waverly doing?"

The bat-eared fox took a drink since his voice was hoarse from being dry thanks to his jogging. "Oh she is at her baby shower!"

"Oh cool! Why didn't you go?"

"Well I would but baby showers are meant for girls, you know?"

"Pfft. It's just a fabricated thing to have women have their own version of a 'Girls Day' like how you guys have 'Boys Night'."

Spencer softly chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. Plus I think I would be a terrible mess in there."

Trish patted his back. "Well maybe, but you still will be a good father. Waverly, me, and all of her friends and family know it."

The bat-eared fox nodded as he felt a smile starting to appear. "Yeah I know. Thanks for that."

"No problem." She starts to hop off the chair as she takes one last drink before she starts to chug her soda down. Her breath and throat feeling cold and her body feeling more energy thanks to the sugary drink.

Spencer gets off the bench as well as he looks over to her. "You wanna take a jog with me? I was gonna stop by the ice cream place to get a blizzard."

"Nah. I think I am gonna look around in the mall. Hopefully I'll see Michael or Diana there."

"Coolio. Have fun!" The two parted their ways with Spencer going in one direction and Trish going to the other.

Trish looked up one last time above the sky to see only the clouds forming shapes. She sighed in peace and happiness. She was very glad to be back home.

Diana

Diana was sound asleep. Her mind wandering in her dreams. Being ever so calm and having her body close to another. The body she held close belonged to another mammal. A male tabby cat having to wrap his arms around the precious skunk in a romantic-like pose. The two of them were in their comfortable pajamas. With the tabby having his tail draped over across her legs with the skunks tail hanging off against the bed.

They slept like total slobs but there was no snoring. No blankets being messed around. They were tamed slobs in a way. Slowly though, the male mammal slowly awakes from his slumber. His eyes fixated onto the peaceful skunk who just looked too adorable to not let out a small squeal of joy.

His eyes then looked over to the alarm clock that was by the stand next to her. Suddenly his eyes started to widen as it was about close to make a loud sound to alert her to get up. He moved his body and arm over to hit the snooze just in the nick of time before the alarm could blare out.

"Phew…" He whispered as he looked over to see she was still sound asleep. The mammal knew for a fact that she hated that loud sound. They always say they were going to change it to something soft and comforting but yet never could get the chance to.

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek. His reward for doing that action was to see her soft smile from his sweet morning kiss. "Morning Jake." She said tenderly and starting to move her body to stretch.

"Morning Diana." Jake says as he starts to move the blankets since he was also going to stretch and get up.

Diana looked over to him. "Lemme guess, the alarm clock was going to go off?" She knew him too well.

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I thought a morning kiss would be a better wake up call than some loud rock music ruining your sleep."

"Heh. Well thank you." She starts to get up with her heading over to a drawer to open it to pick out some clothing.

"I'll make breakfast." The mammal said over to his wife. "Want turkey sausage and scrambled eggs?"

Diana smiled over to him. "Yeah. I'll be out in a couple of minutes." She started to head out and went over to the bathroom as Jake went out of their room and started to head down the stairs to go towards the kitchen.

Diana's life was going pretty well. A nice home, a really nice job, and pretty much an awesome lifestyle. She found it all ironic that she was pretty much getting things a protagonist would get in a story by the end of the adventurous tale. It felt amazing to her.

When she first returned to Zootopia, she instantly got her millions upon millions of dollars and almost all of it to her family just like she wanted. She donated her money to good charities and all that was left was pretty much the cash she got from Pandora. She knew money was important in a utopia like this, but she was no greedy mammal. Her friends used their money for different paths, but even they said that Diana was pretty much a good soul.

A good mammal having to survive the most wicked planet on the Earth and yet still remained as a hero. She had to kill bandits, cause some chaos, and survive in Pandora. Yet her mind and body never broke. Either an angel was following her down this path or her friends were holding four leaf clovers around their necks.

The luck kept going for her though. Her stories about being a Vault Hunter, having to give her money to her family and charities, and having to be a good moral idol, she was able to get the job of Atlas. The reason being was because the weapons manufacturing corporation setted up a base/market here. It was common for this weapon making corporations to make a base here. Even Hyperion themselves. Many mammals prefered different types of weapons from different corps. It was a fact.

She was able to get her job at Atlas thanks to a mammal named Rhys. A handsome and incredibly cool as ice maned wolf. Rhys was impressed with the way Diana was like. So, he asked if she wanted a job there. Of course Diana didn't know how to make guns but she was smart with some numbers. Well enough to be his assistant. Rhys would have hired her anyway given he too was a good-hearted Vault Hunter, just only back then with a less cooler robotic arm.

During the years before her second return, she always helped out by one worker. The tabby cat Jake. He was a pretty cool salesmammal when it came to Atlas products. But the odd thing was he would go from being a high charisma mammal with others, but with Diana he felt like a robot. He was in love with her. For a good while too. Nonetheless, whenever the skunk was in a pickle, tha tabby would be there to help teach her the ropes and everything else.

Over the years the two of them grew close. Bonding over things they thought were cool, bonding over their favorite stuff, even going so far as to have many dinners together along with pals from work. Over five years before the 'kidnapping incident' on Pandora, Jake bravely admitted that deep down he had true feelings for her. Diana blushed heavily. She thought about it deep and long. After what seemed like months, which happened to be days, Diana agreed to a steady relationship with the tabby. Jake was spending his day off at home celebrating and being a blushing happy as can be dorky mammal.

When Diana came back home after returning to Pandora along with her new buddy Katrice, Jake was worried. Worried because of how he didn't want to lose her. The fact that she almost died made him feel like he would have saved her from danger. The reason for his worry was because of how after spending ten years to know each other, he felt more happier being with her than anything else in the world. The day before she left he got her something that no Vault could ever give. Something deeply precious.

A diamond ring. Instantly, she said yes and promised Jake to stay back on Earth. Diana and Jake were both happy together after that big moment. Diana's luck was seemingly infinite at this point.

Now back in the present she was dressed up in her red shirt and white skirt Atlas executive assistant outfit. She could say to herself she looked stunning. She walked down the stairs with her nose being hit with the smell of turkey sausage and scrambled eggs. As she makes it down the stairs and heads into the kitchen, a plate of her breakfast was on the counter as Jake was making his own plate.

"It smells awesome dear!" Diana said as she kissed the tabbys cheek as his tail started to wag from joy.

"Thanks!" As soon as he put his meal onto his plate, Diana started to get a phone call. She takes out her cell to reveal her boss was calling.

She swiped up to answer it. "Hey boss."

"Hey Diana!" Rhys said to his employee. "I was wondering if you still were up to meet with me and the chief of police to discuss a possible relationship between Atlas and the ZPD? We are getting tacos!"

"Ooh! I mean yeah yeah." She said as Rhys did a small laugh over the phone.

"Alright! Thanks for coming along with me by the way, you are just a good luck charm for me. Ever since you came in, Atlas has been booming with weapon sales."

"No problem. I'll be at work soon. Gotta eat breakfast with Jake."

"Take all the time you need you two, the meeting doesn't start until 1PM." Rhys assures her as she understood the time of the important meeting. "I'll let you two out to eat. See ya! I need some waffles. No wait pancakes! O-Or I could- err wait the phone is on. Sorry!"

As the phone rings Diana couldn't help but let out a smirk from how Rhys was such a dorky yet cool as ever boss. "Well, duty calls hun."

Jake goes over to her as they both sit down together eating their breakfast. The tabby nuzzles close to the skunk as she smiles at him acting so cute.

"You are adorable as hell you know that?"

Jake blushes slightly. "Ehh. I try to be."

Diana keeps eating as she starts to look back into her life. A life of where she was at first a skunk looking to help her family with money issues. To help the mammals of Zootopia who need it the most. To be a hero. And now it was all coming together thanks to her. Though it wasn't like she saved the world, she did more good than anyone else.

She and her friends changed their lives for the greater good. They got loot from a Vault. They got a better new life. And they were damn proud of what they have accomplished together. They were more than best friends. They were a Vault Hunting family.


End file.
